ruby_redfortfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby's Rules
The following is a list of Ruby Redfort's rules. Ruby keeps her rules in a vivid pink/magenta notebook that smells of bubble gum. She has written 81 rules, although not all of them are mentioned in the books. Ruby Redfort's Rules Rule 1: '''You can never be completely sure what might happen next '''Rule 2: '''If you want to keep something secret, don't leave it lying around anywhere '''Rule 3: '''People often don't see what's right in front of their eyes '''Rule 4: If in doubt, say nothing Rule 5: '''There is more to learn than you can even know '''Rule 6: Never have a friend who would sell you out Rule 7: '''Never forget the little things - it's the little things that will lead people to notice the big things '''Rule 8: '''Don't let your imagination run away with you or you might well lose the plot '''Rule 9: '''There is always a chance that someone is watching you '''Rule 10: '''Never reveal your hand to a psychopath '''Rule 11: '''Expect the unexpected and be ready for anything '''Rule 12: Adjust your thinking and your chances improve Rule 13: '''There is more to most things than meets the eye '''Rule 14: '''Very often people neglect to tell the most important detail '''Rule 15: '''Just because they have a pretty face doesn't mean they are made of candy '''Rule 16: '''Even the mundane can tell a story '''Rule 17: '''Always check the evidence before jumping to conclusions '''Rule 18: '''People often miss the downright obvious '''Rule 19: '''Panic will freeze your brain '''Rule 20: '''Ninety percent of survival is about believing you will survive '''Rule 21: '''Don't think back; don't think ahead; just think now '''Rule 22: '''If you think you might talk yourself into a trap, keep your trap shut '''Rule 24: '''Stay alive long enough to figure out your next move '''Rule 26: '''Never kid a kidder '''Rule 28: '''It doesn't matter if it's hard to believe. If there's no other explanation it's gotta be true '''Rule 29: '''Just because a lion says it's a mouse, don't make it a mouse '''Rule 32: '''Tell one lie and get ready to tell a whole lot more '''Rule 33: '''More often than not, there is always a very ordinary explanation for the 'extraordinary' happening '''Rule 34: '''You never know when something is going to come in handy '''Rule 36: '''Always come up with Plan B before you have embarked on Plan A '''Rule 40: '''If you ain't breathing, you ain't surviving '''Rule 42: '''Don't waste your time arguing with someone who won't in a million years change their mind '''Rule 43: '''If you've got the advantage- make sure you keep it '''Rule 44: '''When in a tight spot, buy yourself some time: one minute could change your life '''Rule 45: '''Never stop challenging small-mindedness '''Rule 47: '''Never lie to someone who is likely to see right through you '''Rule 48: '''Don't get distracted, focus on what you got to focus on '''Rule 51: '''When you don't trust the other players, always play your cards close to your chest '''Rule 52: '''You can miss a lot in the blink of an eye '''Rule 53: '''If something is worth knowing, chances are it's written down somewhere '''Rule 62: '''Sometimes all the answers you are looking for are under your own nose '''Rule 65: '''People believe what they want to believe '''Rule 66: '''Sometimes not thinking about a problem is the best way to find the solution '''Rule 71: '''When in doubt think the obvious '''Rule 73: '''Sometimes you just have to work with what you've got '''Rule 79: '''What to do if you meet a bear- wish you hadn't! '''Rule 80: '''Don't stand on a window ledge if you aren't completely sure whether it opens inwards or outwards '''Rule 81: What to do when your most trusted ally turns out to be a phoney? Spectrum Rules '''Rule 1: '''Keep it zipped. Category:Lists Category:Ruby's notebooks